A New World for Grey's Anatomy
by E.B. Rowling
Summary: Addison's pregnant, Mark's leaving, Izzie and Georgie have the :o hots for each other. What's going on with Derek and Christina? What's the secret behind the antsy glances? My first fanfiction, please read and review? Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Mark stared at Addison, his eyes expanded until they could hardly grow wider. His heart pounded his shaking chest, his hair rustling and messed-up. His mind became a tornado of questions, but on the outside, he was shaking and silent.

"What?" he choked, as if he had to hear it again.

"I'm pregnant."

Mark Sloan hadn't been expecting that. Of all things—of everything that could possibly happen, he hadn't expected Addison to be pregnant.

All he could do was stand there and splutter, disbelief shaking his whole mindset.

"You're not pregnant," he said, his voice broken and disgruntled.

Addison's face was frazzled, her soft eyes now hard with thought.

"This is…unbelievable!"

Addison still stood there, silent and unmoving, her red hair lying tangled and knotty around her thin head.

Of course, this should have been expected. After Mark and Addison had been…let's say, reunited, they should have known, after the countless encounters of sex. But it hadn't _really_ been expected—or maybe even wanted, but they didn't consider that.

"I'm pregnant," she said, as if she hadn't said it twice before.

Mark just stood there, his pointy jaw opening and closing helplessly, gasping for air.

"Well, what do we do?" he squeaked.

"I don't know, Mark! It's not like I've ever been pregnant!"

"You sure?"

"Shut up, bastard."

"This will _never_ work, Addison."

"Mark! We have to _make _it work! We may be the…oddest couple at Seattle Grey's, but we can make a baby work!"

"Addison…"

"Don't start with me, bitch!"

"Addison, what kind of mother would you make? No…even more—what kind of father would I make?"

"And now you're being all wise?"

"Do these odd emotions that just spring violently at me have something to do with the…pregnancy?"

"I don't know! I've never been pregnant, as I said!"

"ADDISON! WORK WITH ME! WORK WITH ME! I mean, what the hell could this baby offer? It's just the after-work of sex—probably drunk sex, no less. Why else wouldn't we have used protection?"

"I know, Mark…why didn't we use protection? Now I'm going to be fat…and lazy…and moody…and shit!—with you!"

"Man." Mark slunk into a chair, pushing hair from his face.

"Darn, Mark, we have to be together! Or we have to choose who gets the baby! As if that isn't obvious…"

"Addison, are you saying that this baby shouldn't have a mom 'n' dad?"

"Not with a bitchy dad like you."

"Why the hell have we been dating?"

"Well, I love you."

"WHAT THE HELL, ADDISON?"

"I don't know! It's sort of a…love-hate relationship? But now, having a freaking baby with you, I see who you really are. You've been cheating on me, haven't you?"

This only made Addison's face soar with unhappiness and confused expressions.

"Addison…"

"Fuck you! What are we going to do?"

"I'll leave." Mark's voice was small and fragile, his normally flirty or ravenous face set into a quiet, delicate expression, one that wasn't to be messed with—even more menacing than his "sex face."

"You'll leave?" Addison's heart thumped frantically in her chest, telling her that this was her man…her man! She shouldn't let him go! But it was a baby. She had to let Mark go. If Mark was a father, the child would be severely messed-up, clinically depressed or just…wrong. Addison, against her heart's will, nodded, tears choking her throat. Her mixed feelings for him, changing almost every second, made her just confused and feeling helpless. Just a minute ago, hadn't she been screaming curse words at him? But now—now?—she knew she loved him, in an odd way. She didn't know what she wanted to do…tears glazed her eyes, causing her to look away from Mark's crestfallen face. He hadn't expected her to agree.

"I guess I'll pack?"

Tears bounded across his words also.

"I guess you will," whispered Addison, a tear daintily poking its way down her cheek.

"I need to tell everybody I'm going," said Mark, slowly walking over to his bed, taking up his things.

"You do."

All Addison could do was agree with him, her usually strict or calm or…well, anything but this.

Anything but Mark leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're…pregnant?" spluttered Christina, her eyes gazing at Addison, unbelieving.

"With Sloan, no less," whispered Addison, staring ferociously at the food on her tray. The rest of the interns were silent, just staring, their mouths wide open.

"Holy crap! Congratulations—I guess—to you, Addison!" smiled Izzie, attempting to be supportive. More than just interns were at the same, also a few doctors. Addison had called this "meeting" demanding them come.

"Congrats, Addison," smiled Preston, shaking her hand triumphantly. "See you," he said in his deep, gruff voice, picking up his tray and walking. "I've got a surgery."

Callie stared along with Georgie.

"Um, wow," said Callie, straightening up from her slumped position. "A baby!"

Georgie still couldn't say anything. Alex's face was obviously hiding disappointment, his eyes narrowed down at his food. Addison made a mental note, stressing it highly so she wouldn't forget, to pull him aside after all of this.

"Yea," mumbled Addison, not being able to pull her eyes off of Alex. Why was he so disappointed? It had only been one kiss…or two…she could hardly remember in her muffled, dizzy brain. This baby was making her feel so different.

"Any of you experts on pregnancy?" she asked, her voice spinning.

"No," said Izzie slowly, "but I could get you 'Pregnancy for Dummies'!" Izzie's voice was perky and excited, she adored babies.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Hey, Addison, do you need any baby toys?" suggested Christina, leaning forward on her doctor-clothing-sleeved arms.

"Um, probably."

"Let's have a shower!" suggested Derek, smiling.

"Definitely," nodded Meredith, smiling her awkward, twisted smile.

"Thanks, guys," breathed Addison, not honestly caring. As the interns blabbered on and on, Addison became lost in her own little world, still not believing she was going to have a baby.

Suddenly, Mark wobbly came into view.

"Hey," he said, his voice hoarse and raspy.

"We heard you're leaving?" Christina didn't waste any time.

Mark nodded, tears staining his cheeks. The interns ignored the tears as they said their not-so-sorry goodbyes and smiled and said they would e-mail. Addison and Mark couldn't bear to look at each other, although that thought ran through both of their minds. As Mark sorrowfully parted, so did the interns, congratulating Addison one last time before hurrying off to their next scrub-in or session with Bailey.

"Hey! Karev!" yelled Addison, staring after Alex's parting body. Alex turned around, showing Addison his devilishly handsome face.

"Yeah?" he asked, walking back up to her, his eyes twitching away from her eyes.

"Um, does this bother you?"

Alex twitchily looked up.

"Huh?" he choked.

"I mean…since we…"

"Don't finish that sentence, we're at work."

"Well…"

"I don't know. Maybe." Alex squirmed a little, looking very uncomfortable and obvious.

"So you don't want me?" Addison couldn't help smirking, remembering what he had said about "You think I want you but I don't."

"Umm…"

All Alex could do was stammer, but Addison knew the truth behind it.

"Follow me," she whispered, lifting her eyebrows. Alex followed her obediently through the halls of Seattle Grey's bustling hospital. Apparently, there had been a little car crash in the center of a highway, and people were injured. That was at the far back of Addison's mind as she pushed Alex into the janitor's closet, smacking the door closed behind her. As soon as the darkness poured into the room, Addison's hands were shoving Alex into the shelved wall, kissing him ferociously. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, Alex not resisting.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Derek were walking towards their next surgery.

"It's just a broken leg?"

"Eh, Meredith, not much happened today!"

Meredith shrugged, leaping ahead.

"Well, that's ok. I'm bored."

As they walked passed the janitor's closet, suspicious sounds met their ears. Derek's eyes widened as he heard a slight sliver of a name—"Addi."

The rest of that sliver of a word was probably Addison—and it was choked and suppressed, like—Derek gasped slightly to himself, holding back a full-fledged smile.

"Meredith," he whispered, "stop for a second." Meredith stopped obediently, her face curious.

"Addison and—somebody—are having sex in that closet!"

Meredith muffled a giggle as the two leaned sort of towards the closet.

"What's goin' on here?" asked Bailey, passing by them.

"Nothing," said Meredith, her laughs suppressed from somewhere in her voice.

"What's goin' on?" repeated Bailey, stopping and lifting her eyebrows.

"Addison and somebody else are—" Meredith nudged Derek—hard—to explain to him Addison might be fired if Bailey found out about their sex.

"Umm…" Derek racked his brain for an excuse. "Addison and somebody are doing such a simple surgery, it's almost comical." Derek finished with a triumphant smile.

"I see," nodded Bailey, suspicion enlightening her face.

"Good-bye," said Meredith, walking forward, tugging on Derek's hand to come with her. The two laughed in unison as soon as Bailey was out of sight.

"Close one," giggled Meredith.

Meanwhile, Izzie and Georgie were standing in front of each other—in a surgery.

Izzie's eyes penetrated Georgie's, telling him it was easy. Georgie nodded, handing the doctor…Preston…a utensil.

"Georgie!" scolded Preston, his voice high and annoyed. "Wrong tool!"

Izzie snorted, causing all nurse's and doctor's eyes to stare at her. She looked nonchalantly down at the body in front of them…a heart transplant in which Izzie and Georgie played a very small role.

"O'Malley, move to Stevens' side," demanded Preston, deep in work. O'Malley did so, and whispered to Izzie through the mask, "This is boring."

Izzie nodded.

"Stevens, hand me that tool," said Preston, motioning towards a tool that Izzie did not recognize nor know the name. All she did was pick it up and give it to Preston.

"Thank you," came Preston's reply, his brow crumpling. "This is harder than I thought."

Izzie and Georgie looked at each other with "we-wish-it-was-hard-for-us" eyes, and then stared back down at their "work."

Callie suddenly burst in, in a frenzy.

"Sorry I'm late!" she cried. "Hold up…"

"No matter, Dr. O'Malley," said Preston, holding up his hand. "Just help me!"

As the doctors were waist-deep in work, the interns and nurses stood around, sometimes being ordered, and sometimes just drifting off into their own fantasy lands. In Georgie's case, his eyes were twitching from Callie's face to Izzie's. Lately, ever since the sex incident, everything had been messed up. Every time his eyes met Izzie's face, he had a fluttery—almost butterfly-like feeling in his stomach. Every time he saw Callie he felt—emptiness. Which made him fall into a deep pit of guilt and depression, but ever since that sex incident—which was weeks ago, by now, but still imprinted well in his memory—he felt…something new for Izzie. And it wasn't just a "friend" feeling. It was something shockingly…more.


	3. Chapter 3

As Addison and Alex sat in the ruined state of the closet, Alex smiled at her, slipping his arm around her bare chest.

"That was nice," he commented, smiling.

Addison put his arms around his bare waist, smiling also. She pushed her bare body closer to his, kissing his shoulder.

"Great job," she joked. Alex began kissing her shoulder, making his way up, making a road from her shoulder to her mouth, were he kissed her.

"Um…so what now?" asked Addison.

"We gotta get to work, boss."

"'Kay, Alex. You know nobody can know about this, right?"

Alex nodded.

"Good. Get your clothes on, buster, you have to get moving or you're fired!" she smiled. Alex half-heartedly laughed as he slipped into his doctor clothes.

"So…um…doyouwanttogoouttonight?" Alex spit this all out very quickly, rushing it so much it slurred together.

"What?" asked Addison, just throwing on her top.

"Want to go out tonight?" asked Alex very slowly.

"Sure," breathed Addison, realizing what she was getting herself into. That caused her head to spin a bit, but not a lot. She was a pregnant woman, wasn't she? But…well…the baby deserved a father…

"Pick you up at seven," he offered, walking out the door. Addison nodded like a bobble-head after him, a freakish lovesick emotion pouring onto her face. Addison hadn't ever felt this way before—not even for Mark. Her mind dinging with the reminder of Mark made her confused. So much confusion in the past few days. When she had been kissing Alex, she hadn't been confused. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, walking out of the closet and setting off for her next surgery.

Meanwhile, Izzie and Georgie sat slumped onto the lockers in the locker room.

"Man, that third surgery scrub-in got me ttiiired," commented Izzie, talking about their last surgery, in which they played a huge part, not a miniscule one like they had on the heart transplant.

"I'm done for today," yawned Georgie.

Just as something that Georgie had been…hiding…was about to escape from his parted lips, Callie walked in.

"Hey, babe!" she smiled at Georgie, planting a kiss on his lips as she passed.

"Hey," said Georgie, slumping down further, guilt making his brain want to explode again. "I've got a burnin' headache, wow." He breathed deeply.

"You're not done yet, darling, sorry!" apologized Callie, mopping her sweaty face off with a rag. Izzie said nothing, her face discreetly red from the annoyance she felt towards Callie. It probably had something to do with the fact Callie was married to Georgie—her, sorry to say, latest crush.

Izzie held her pent-up anger inside her body, tensing as Callie walked past her and out of the room.

"So, uh, are you coming to Callie's surgery?"

Izzie, by accident, while standing up, punched the locker.

"Umm, Izzie?"

"Sorry," said Izzie quickly before darting out of the room. All of that pent-up anger she was feeling towards Callie was really getting to her.

Meanwhile, Christina and Preston were relaxing in their "room."

Christina had gotten into the habit of calling him "Presty" just to annoy him. It had stopped annoying him a while ago—in fact, ever since they had gotten married it had become sort of a pet name. He rather liked it now, although he would never admit it through all his manliness.

"Presty, do you have any other surgeries today?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope. Wanna go home?"

"Definitely. I'm run-down."

"Oh yeah."

There was an awkward silence before Christina got up, picking up her coat and purse.

"See you at home," she said, flipping her ponytailed hair around her head and then turning on her heel and leaving. "Presty" followed a while later. Romance was in the air all around Seattle Grey's and it _wasn't_ Valentine's Day.


	4. Chapter 4

Addison and Alex sat in a musty silence for a while until Addison decided to break it with just a quick flick of her tongue.

"So, Seattle Grey's is a great hospital, isn't it?"

Alex, jumping at the chance of conversation, nodded.

"It's the best place I can be for plastics."

"Oh wait…who's going to 'own' you now that Mark's gone?" As soon as that escaped her, she regretted it. Any mention of Mark might set off something. But it didn't with Alex. Instead, he just leaned back a bit before saying, "Hmm, I donno. You, maybe?"

"I'm not in plastics!"

"You should be!"

Laughter chorused around the table before a waitress popped up before them.

"What would you two like?" she asked.

"Umm…I think I'll get the fettuccine alfredo," said Alex, his eyes scanning the menu.

"I want just the mini-cheese pizza, thanks," said Addison, putting down her menu.

As the two chattered on about Seattle Grey's, trying to push from their minds they were on their first date, the tension and awkwardness lessened slightly.

Before they knew what was happening, they were standing in front of Addison's house, staring into each other's starry eyes.

"Well, this has been fun," said Addison.

"Hell yeah."

"Um, no sex tonight, Alex, ok?"

"Oh…"

"We had sex!"

"Well usually when I come to a girl's apartment…"

"Well, tonight you're just dropping me off."

"Soo…you and Mark are over, right?"

"Alex! Of course!"

"Just checkin'. Ummm…" Alex racked his mind feverently to find something to say. "Izzie and Georgie like each other."

"Huh?" gasped Addison.

"Well, it's just a nurse's rumor…"

"Hmm, nurses can be right—remember when they chatted about us…?" They laughed awkwardly.

"See ya, Addison."

"See ya."

Before Alex galloped down the steps, Addison caught him by the shirt. She spun him around before giving him a fleeting kiss and pushing him away.

"Bye!" she waved.

"Bye."

The next morning, all the interns were tired. Georgie and Callie, looking frazzled and completely half-asleep, stumbled in.

"Uugh," sighed Georgie, walking up to the desk and leaning on it. Callie took her position next to him. As the two groaned and leaned against the desk, Alex walked by. He gave them a strange look before saying cheerily, "What the heck?" He was a morning-person, and it made all the doctors and interns alike sick to their stomachs.

"Go away, Alex," groaned Georgie, plopping his head onto the table.

"Ya know what? I almost miss Mark walking by happily, making some sort of comment on how it sounds and looks like we're humping and having sex with this desk."

"Heh, ya. With all the moaning and groaning and shifting into a comfortable position…"

Just then, Izzie, Meredith, and Derek walked in, side by side, their eyelids drooping. This group was more awake than Georgie and Callie, though.

"Heyy," yawned Izzie, plopping down into a waiting-room chair.

"Hey interns!" said Bailey, her voice muffled and strange.

"Hey, Bailey," chorused all the interns, even some doctors joining in.

"Stevens, O'Mally—I mean Georgie O'Malley, not Callie—and Grey, you've got Clinic Duty."

All three of them smiled. The clinic was usually the easiest, no tough surgeries to scrub in on and usually nice and easy in the morning. As the three walked into the clinic, Izzie said, "Georgie, why am I always with you?"

"I l'no."

"Hey guys," said Meredith, "why the hell are there so many people here?"

All the interns' eyes widened with amazement as they stared at the swarms and herds of people that chattered and yelled like…animals. All three of them, at the same time, made disgusted and disgruntled faces at the crowd. A cheery new doctor, Doctor Ika, walked by.

"Oh yeah, the homeless shelter from not too far away is here!" she smiled.

Izzie's jaw dropped as she saw one bleeding person.

"Holy crap, he's from the homeless shelter?"

"Obviously not!" sighed Meredith. "He was probably run over by a _car_ or something, he can't be from a homeless shelter. They treat you with a limited amount of respect there, right?"

Meredith's words were slurred and drowsy, proving to be a bad sign.

"Get more interns!" ordered Doctor Ika, walking over to a crowd of people that were wheezing.

"Bailey!" called Izzie, running out the door to Bailey, who was charging into the clinic.

"Holy…" uttered Bailey before Izzie came bursting up to her. "We need more interns!" Izzie said, motioning tiredly towards the people.

"I can see."

Before long, Alex was joining them in their quest to defeat the crowd.

"Man oh man is this going to take a while," said Georgie, charging into the crowd bravely. It took the other interns a while longer to get used to it, but then they followed.

"It's been such a freaking long day," cried Izzie as she, Georgie, and Callie took a taxi home.

"Fuck, I'm tired," said Callie.

"More tired than this morning!" added Georgie, his voice drowsy.

"Don't talk, Georgie," said Callie, her eyelids drooping.

"Sorry ta break it to ya kids, but ya're here!" announced the taxi driver, holding out his hand for the money. Callie slammed it into his hand before sliding off into the overwhelming darkness of the night. Little flurries of snow sprinkled down from the not-in-view clouds that hung above.

"It's dark," noted Izzie, feeling a bit lonely in the empty taxi.

"Yeah, makes't hard ta see," said the taxi driver, swerving slightly.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Izzie as he crossed into the wrong lane.

"Just hard to see," croaked the taxi driver. With a sigh of relief, Izzie noticed she was in front of her house. "See ya!" she called, hopping out of the car. Her eyes closed shut as she plopped onto her warm, welcoming bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek looked at the heroin in his hands, his heart beating quickly. It was easier to get it over with soon. But he didn't, of course, staring at the drug. Tears spurted into his eyes, but he held them back by squeezing them tight. This wasn't his life. It wasn't…it wasn't…

But it was an escape? Not a good enough reason. It was an addiction, he had to face it. His ignorant, whirling mind refused to face the fact he needed help. So, instead, he plunged the heroin into himself, not taking a last look. A tear slowly dripped down his cheek as he let it stay, his face turning pale under his 5 o'clock shadow.

"Ok, Presty, see you in surgery," said Christina, watching Preston leave her sight. As soon as he was gone, she heard something.

"No, dear God, no!"

It sounded suspiciously like…

This made her nervous. Her eyes twitched a bit as she glided to the left, more towards the room where the voice was coming from. What was McAss whining about now? Christina wasn't one to wait. She opened the door with a loud creak.

Her eyes expanded her heart rate quickening. Her draw dropped.

"MCDREAMY!" she gasped, rushing over to him in a paranoid frenzy, tugging the heroin from his hands.

"Ummm…Christina?" mumbled Derek. Embarrassment tugged at his mind.

By now, Christina was shaking with the force of her "discovery."

"MCDREAMY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE GONNA HURT MEREDITH…HOLY CRAP, MCASS, YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELF!"

Derek said nothing. "It's not healthy…" His voice disappeared into Christina's rambling words, by now she was screaming.

"You can't tell anybody."

Derek's voice had been mustering up the courage to be strong all the time she'd been yelling, and finally it was. It quieted Christina's screaming mouth for a moment.

"What the hell do you mean? Of course I'm going to—"

"If you do, I swear I'll shoot you."

Christina looked at him, her eyes buzzing with attitude, but saying nothing.

"If I don't tell anybody, I can't live with myself," she said through gritted teeth.

"Nobody can know," sobbed Derek, wishing he wouldn't cry. This wasn't who he was.

"You're a freaking drug addict."

"Maybe so."

"You know it's true, you ass!"

"Christina, calm yourself."

"No, you freaking moron!"

Christina's eyes were wild with unhappiness.

"Don't—tell—Meredith."

Derek was standing up, ferociously gazing upon her.

"All right," said Christina weakly. "It'd hurt her too much anyways."

And with that, Christina turned around and quietly stumbled out of the room, a million things to say running through her mind, but none of them escaping. Of course, in the hallway, she collided with none other than—Meredith. Christina attempted to calm herself, her breaths coming out raspy and heavy.

"Christina? You look like you just saw a ghost or something—are you ok? Christina?" Meredith seemed alert.

"I'm fine," breathed Christina. She couldn't tell Meredith. But she had to keep Meredith from going into that room, she was sure. She felt a bit of determination pull wearily at her, but she was too paranoid to notice.

"Um, Meredith, Preston'll probably be—uh—delighted to have you in his surgery?" Christina was desperate.

"Really?" shrieked Meredith. "Oh great! I haven't done this surgery yet!"

Meredith skipped ahead, ignoring Christina's devastated, emotional face.

Bailey walked by.

"Yang? Grey? Just where do you think you're going? You're going to the clinic, right?"

Christina's eyes shifted.

"Preston said…"

"Burke was wrong! Let's get going!"

Meredith's face fell, but she followed, sneering a bit.

"Don't you make faces at me," snapped Bailey.


	6. Chapter 6

Christina held her pained head in her sweaty hands.

"Presty?" she mumbled.

"What?" asked Preston, walking up to her, meat in his hands. "I'm making dinner, Christina." His voice was slightly annoyed.

"Never-mind," she sighed. Everything was so different now, now that she knew McAs…McDreamy had a drug addiction. She wondered how anybody like him, with a beautiful wife and with a perfectly-structured body like his would want to get away from the world with _drugs_. Derek didn't seem the type! So many things were happening—all at once, and it was making Christina nervous and…although she would _never_ admit it…a bit afraid. Mark was gone, and, in spite of her, he almost missed his rude flirts and his sick jokes. And now Addison was having a child? Well, that was unexpected. Addison wouldn't make a brilliant mother, but it was true Mark would have made a horrific father—he was a man- whore, stupid and vulnerable and ready to rip off his pants at any girl who gave him a second glance. But now everything was just so…

"Christina! Dinner!"

Preston had gotten into the habit of making dinner, considering Cristina burned everything she touched.

"Coming," she said weakly, dragging herself up.

Meanwhile, Addison lay in bed, also thinking. Although her head was buried in a magazine, her thoughts weren't. In fact, her eyes didn't even bother to graze the tabloid's glossy pages and stupid rumors. She couldn't stop thinking about Mark and his odd—although extremely handsome—face. And then Alex peeped in. And then the baby. And then everything mixed together just made her eyes cross out of confusion and weariness. For some reason, Derek sometimes came into her mind, pleading his love for her so long ago. But it wasn't right now! Derek was a total bitch, right? Wrong. But she pushed that away, he was dating Meredith—and every second was threatening that he was proposing to Meredith's thin, perfect face, her whiny voice spurting out, "Yes." Addison didn't know if she was ready for Derek to get married, but it didn't matter now. She didn't care about him anymore, right? They were rivals now, for heck's sake. Well, not rivals…

She groaned. She didn't like her head spinning and going round and round like this, not now, not when she couldn't stop thinking about two men in her life: Mark and Alex. But, she reminded herself quickly, Mark was probably miles away, probably having sex with some other blonde woman or something, some beautiful woman that was quick with a flirt and enjoyed having somebody like Mark. Addison took a deep, heavy breath before flipping off the light, leaving her thoughts to waft through her head in the complete, still darkness.

Izzie smiled at Georgie.

"So, why're we at this bar?" she asked, twisting a blonde piece of hair around her finger.

"Um, because I needa tell you something…"

Georgie quickly asked the bartender for two more beers.

"More?" asked Izzie.

"You might need it. Izzie…um…this is gonna sound strange, but I think I love you." That was spit out so quickly it took a while for Izzie to retain this new-found information.

"What?" she choked, spluttering on her beer.

"Um."

That was all Georgie needed to say.

"Georgie, you're married! To Callie!"

"I know, Izzie, which is why I needed to say it—uh, now it's done. Over. Bye."

"Georgie! Wait! I think…I think I—uh—like you too."

"You do?" Georgie turned around, his face wild with confusion.

"Are you mad?" asked Izzie in a small voice.

"No…"

"Georgie, we can't sleep together again or anything…"

"I'm not sayin' that, it's just—what if Callie and I were…over?"

"DON'T SAY THAT, GEORGIE! YOU LOVE HER, WHETHER I DON'T OR NOT!"

"But…Izz…"

"Georgie, just shut up. Go sleep with Callie or something, you don't _really _love me. You're just bored with Callie, or something?"

"Izz…I don't think It's like that…" But his voice trailed off as did he, trickling out the door in a bubble of complete insanity.

There was a tense silence at Izzie's house. Usually, when she was alone, it was a soothing silence, and it blanketed her, making her feel warm. But now it made her angry. She wished Georgie could fill it. But Georgie wasn't going to, and she had to face that.

"Shit," she whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Months passed, months of crazy, mixed-up months. Alex and Addison sleeping together, afterwards Addison feeling guilty—Izzie and Georgie not being able to meet eyes, and Christina feeling depressed and just altogether raged. Derek was messed up her life! Derek gave her a menacing discreet glance usually, as they passed in the hall or in surgery, or when he happened to be there when Meredith was also. All Christina could do was give an antsy glance, her eyes immediately shifting somewhere else.

"You should probably take a break, Addison," shrugged Bailey, looking down at Addison's three-month-pregnant belly.

"I don't want to," protested Addison, wobbly.

"It's probably best for the baby!" fought Bailey, giving Addison's stomach a strong pat.

"Not yet, Bailey."

"I didn't mean _months_, I mean just about a week."

"I guess."

"Why do you sound so disappointed? It'll be for the best!"

"I guess."

" 'I guess'? That's all you have to say?"

"No, Bailey."

"Good-bye, Addison."

Bailey bid her good-bye as Addison turned around unsurely, walking out of Seattle Grey's. It had happened so suddenly she wondered if she was dreaming. Did things really work like that? But it was only a week. Addison turned the ignition to her car on and zoomed off. It was sort of a relief, getting away from work. She didn't like the glances that Derek and Christina were exchanging, or the way Derek would, after surgeries, kiss Meredith in the computer room, Addison sometimes peeking in.

Meanwhile, Alex looked at Izzie.

"Hey, Izz!" he greeted.

"Hey, Alex."

"Why d'you seem so upset? Don't we have to work on a patient today?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You seem really distracted lately." Just then, Alex pushed Izzie into a closet, making Izzie a bit fearful.

"Alex, I can't…"

"It's not that! Did you sleep with Georgie?"

Izzie let out a small gasp.

"No!...are you listening to the nurses?"

"That's besides the point, Izz. Did you sleep with a married man? You give him these looks…" Alex mimicked her unsure, disappointed look.

"It didn't turn out like that."

"You _wanted_ to sleep with him, then?"

"Well…"

"Izz! You can tell me! It's Alex!"

"Georgie told me…he told me he loved me." Izzie took a shaking gape of air before looking at Alex expectantly.

"He did? Continue!" begged Alex, his eyes bulging.

"Well, I told him…that I did too. But then he said he'd divorce Callie for me. I don't wanna be the reason to break up a—well, maybe not great…but I don't want to hurt Callie like that."

"But it's Callie. Don't you hate her?"

"Alex, love or hate, you don't do that to somebody."

"You're, like, the most caring one at this hospital."

"Heheh. Right…"

"Are you still upset about Denny?"

"I guess sometimes. But I wanna get on with my life, y'know? I don't wanna be alone anymore, sobbing and weeping for a dead person."

"Good idea, Izz."

"Alex, you make me laugh." Izzie gave a half-hearted giggle.

"I don't know what to do about Georgie."

"You guys shouldn't mingle," advised Alex. "And _do not_ sleep with him!"

"I wouldn't!"

"'Kay, just checkin'."

"So, Alex, now that we're having this little 'shrink' session, let's hear about your crazy love life, huh?"

"'Kay. I sleep with Addison. We're dating."

"_CRAP! HOW DID THE NURSES NOT CATCH THAT?" _

"They didn't?"

"Is it all sex?"

"Not _all,_ but like every normal couple…"

"Hehh."

"Izzie, this hospital's love life is so messed-up."

"I know, right?"

They both laughed. Izzie took his hand in her shaking one. "It'll be back to normal soon, right?"

"Right."


End file.
